Telamon and the Chicken Thief
by abandonedroblo
Summary: Telamon's chicken has been stolen, what will he do? Travel across Robloxia to hunt down the thief of course.


Telamon and the Chicken Thief

Hi. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is abandonedroblo and this is my first fanfic yay :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own roblox, Telamon, fried chicken or any of the gear mentioned in this story either in-game or in real life.

Speaking of Telamon I should probably get on with the fanfic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: A Kidnapping

A mysterious figure stood huddled over a pile of items 'ban hammer, a pile of random hats and a few tix but no fried chicken. Where could Telamon have hidden it? Oh I know I'll ask him myself.' He walked over to the corner of the room where a person had been bound to a chair and gagged. 'Where did you hide it?'

Telamon's reply was muffled by his restraints. 'Oh silly me I forgot to undo your gag'. He then tore it off painfully (A/N: For Telamon not him if it wasn't obvious enough for you).

'Surely one as great as yourself needs no help to find it unless, this means you admit my superiority'.

'Hardly and I think you will tell me'.

'Or what exactly?'

'Or your chicken dies,' he pointed his sword at Telamon's chicken (A/N: I'm talking about Telamon's hat in case you don't realise. It's basically the same hat as trollamon but bigger. Also just assume all swords are the linked sword unless I say otherwise).

'Surely we can work out a deal.'

'Of course we can you give me your chicken and we can both move on with our lives.'

'I can give you money, gear or even limited hats but just let the chicken go.'

'You make a very good bargain let me think it over for a few seconds...' He pulled the hat from Telamon's head. 'No.'

As he did so a small object fell to the ground. 'Now what's this?' He leant over to pick it up and upon examination revealed it to be an extremely small bucket of fried chicken. 'The chicken! I should have figured you'd have hidden it somewhere that you could easily guard. Now I just have to unshrink it. You wouldn't happen to know how to would you Telamon?'

'I might.'

'Oh you more than might know and I think you should tell me.'

'I suppose there's no harm in telling you since you'll never get it but there's a password on the chicken. One wrong guess will summon a trollamon (A/N: If you have a roblox account you've probably searched trollamon before but if you haven't do it now. I know I'm making Telamon a little unrealistically paranoid about his chicken but that's the point of the whole story and it is justified) and I doubt you're willing to risk that. Look just let me go and I'll convince the other admins to not permaban (A/N: For all you non-bloxxers out there it's pretty much execution of your roblox account) you.'

'Yeeeah-no. Now would the password be Shedletsky?' As the word left his lips the chicken began to grow a drastic rate. 'You really shouldn't make the password your own name (A/N: Telamon's real name is John Shedletsky in case you didn't know) it's much too easy to guess. Shouldn't a roblox admin know that?' He raised a piece of chicken to his mouth.

'NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!,' Telamon shouted. 'BAN HAMMER TO ME,' the ban hammer flew from the pile of stolen objects into Telamon's outstretched hand (A/N: Sorry to disappoint you but ban hammers don't actually do this. All they do is knock you back. If you want to find out about them search them up on roblox wiki, that's what I did because you can't find them in the catalog). 'Why didn't you do that before?' his kidnapper queried.

Telamon ignored him and with the additional strength of the hammer he broke the ropes holding him down with ease.

'This isn't going to end well for me is it?'

'No,' Telamon muttered before smacking him into a wall.

Stumbling to his feet he picked up the chicken and held out a hyperlaser (A/N: You get idea by now right? It's a gear now search it up. Don't ask where he got it from the same thing pretty much happens on roblox, gear can appear from absolutely nowhere just assume he already had it in his backpack.). He held it to the chicken, 'not a step closer or the chicken gets it'.

'Calm down man. Just put the chicken down and we'll talk.'

He slid a piece of paper along the ground to Telamon, 'these are my demands give me these and the chicken might just survive.'

'Wait, I thought you said you just wanted the chicken.'

'I lied. Now do you want the chicken back or not?'

Telamon bent down to pick it up. He read it aloud, 'I can't believe that you fell for that. Wait, what?' He turned back just in time to see his opponent drink a bottle of ninja blink potion and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Once the smoke cleared he found that his chicken was gone. He calmly picked up his hammer and turned around.

*Several nuclear weapon sized explosions later*

Out of breath, Telamon sat down on a piece of rubble and tried to clear his head. His chicken was gone and more wanton destruction wouldn't change that. He needed answers and he knew who to go to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what did you think? Sorry about writing the first part so badly. I actually had a better version done but it died when I tried to save and I had to rewrite it from memory and unfortunately I don't have a very good memory. I'm also not very good at writing dialogue but trust me the story will get better. Now for that justification that I promised, Telamon wears a shirt saying I love fried chicken, has a turkey leg that looks like chicken and has a gear named after him that throws fried chicken. What part of that doesn't imply he is obsessed he's with chicken? I probably made Telamon act a bit OOC but I've never met him so I have no clue how he would behave. Also I'll soon be posting another story but not entirely unrelated story called the BLOXcon Incident. REVIEW please.


End file.
